Mass Effect
Le jeu se déroule dans le système d'Andromède, loin et longtemps après les événements de la trilogie originale, et il s'agit d'une nouvelle aventure. Le protagoniste est un humain appelé Ryder. Contrairement au commandant Shepard, Ryder n'a pas encore acquis le statut de héros au début du jeu. Alors que le Commandant Shepard, qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, était deux versions du même personnage, les deux Ryder sont deux personnages bien distincts, des jumeaux pour être précis, qui se rendent à Andromède avec leur famille, dont leur père, qui fait partie de la N7. Si le joueur choisit d'incarner Sara Ryder, Scott Ryder sera ailleurs dans l'univers et vice-versa. Mais le Ryder non choisi ne sera pas votre partenaire. Le destin de la mère Ryder sera aussi évoqué. Les jumeaux Ryder sont appelés Scott et Sara. Leur père est Alec Ryder, l'un des premiers Pathfinders choisis par la N7. Les Ryder seront à bord d'Hypérion, un vaisseau Arche qui a été envoyé à Andromède dans le cadre de l'Andromeda Initiative, ayant pour objectif de coloniser la galaxie Andromède. Des races connues de la franchise sont de retour, dont les Asari, Krogans, Turiens et Galariens. Les espèces de la voix lactée qui ne sont pas présentent dans l'expédition pourraient revenir plus tard. Parmi les nouvelles espèces introduites, on peut citer les Kett, une race alien organique vêtue d'armures en os. Ce sont les principaux antagonistes de la galaxie Andromède et leur culture est très militariste. On peut également citer les Angara. Although there will be little to no reference to characters from the original trilogy, a few cameos are expected,19 but there will be no crew members from the previous games returning.20 Choices made in the original trilogy may be recognized, but will not be the main focus of the game.21. Player choices related to the ending of Mass Effect 3 will not be acknowledged nor will a canon ending be selected.13 The original trilogy is said to provide a "foundational background," but it is intended that Andromeda be accessible for players who haven't played the original trilogy.22 Bien que les personnages de la trilogie originale soient peu présents, quelques cameos sont attendus, mais aucun membre d'équipage des jeux précédents ne sera présent. Les choix qui ont été faits dans la trilogie originale auront des conséquences, mais ne seront pas au centre du jeu. La trilogie originale est censée fournir un cadre, mais Andromeda sera aussi accessible aux joueurs n'ayant jamais joué à la trilogie originale. Le jeu mettra en scène des personnages plus nuancés que ceux des jeux précédents. Gameplay Un joueur Le jeu vous offrira la possibilité de piloter le Nomade, équivalent du M35 Mako, qui sera personnalisable. Tout comme dans la trilogie originale, il y aura une carte de la galaxie pour naviguer dans l'espace, mais elle sera différente des versions précédentes. Le scanner de minéraux fera aussi son retour, mais fonctionnera différemment des versions précédentes. Le vaisseau du joueur, le Tempest, n'aura pas besoin d'être alimenté régulièrement comme le Normandy SR-2. Pour Ryder, le système traditionnel de classes a été revu. Ryder peut acquérir n'importe quelle capacité est né pas limité à un seul arbre de progression. Ryder peut avoir des capacités de combat, technologiques et biotiques, alors que le Commandant Shepard était limité à deux catégories de compétences. Vos coéquipiers, en revanche, ne seront pas aussi flexibles et suivront des classes plus typiques. Les capacités de Ryder peuvent être réinitialisées régulièrement, selon la situation. Les joueurs pourront déverrouiller les profils quand ils gagnent des points dans certains domaines. Par exemple, les joueurs qui se concentrent sur le combat et leurs capacités biotiques pourront déverrouiller le profil Vanguard. Chaque profil est accompagné de bonus en fonction du style du joueur. Six profils correspondent à des classes existantes dans Mass Effect. Le septième profil est appelé Explorateur et est accessible en gagnant des points en capacités de combat, biotiques et technologique.s Le combat est beaucoup plus rapide que dans les jeux précédents. Cinq coéquipiers ont été confirmés : Liam, un humain, Peebee un Asari, Vetra une femelle turienne, Drack, un Krogan et Cora Harper, lieutenant biotique et ancienne officier de l'Alliance. Les missions de loyauté feront leur retour après avoir été absentes de Mass Effect 3. Cependant, contrairement aux missions de loyauté de Mass Effect 2, les missions de loyauté de Mass Effect: Andromeda n'affecteront pas la fin du jeu. Tout comme dans les jeux précédents, la possibilité d'une romance avec d'autres personnages du jeu existe. Mais la romance a subi plusieurs modifications dans Mass Effect: Andromeda. Les romances auront différents niveaux d'intimité. Les personnages disponibles pour une romance auront des préférences plus variées. Certains personnages seront plus intéressés par une intimité d'ordre émotionnel, tandis que d'autres seront plus intéressés par une intimité d'ordre physique. Les arcs romantiques suivront différents rythmes pour les différents personnages, certains étant enclins à débuter une relation tout de suite, alors que d'autres prendront plus de temps. Il sera possible d'avoir une romance avec plusieurs personnages, mais les réactions des personnages impliqués varieront, certains réagiront négativement et d'autres seront plus souples là-dessus. Multijoueur Le jeu a un mode multijoueur, tout comme Mass Effect 3. Mais il diffère en cela : Les joueurs seront encouragés à bouger plutôt qu'à trouver des endroits à défendre. Les forces ennemies tenteront constamment de se débarrasser des joueurs. Les périodes d'accalmie seront individuelles, et non globales. Le Prestige est introduit comme nouveau système XP. En mode multijoueur, les joueurs gagneront du Prestiqe en plus de l'XP normale. Mais au lieu d'être utilisé pour faire évoluer un seul personnage, le Prestige touchera un style de personnage en particulier. Atteindre un niveau de prestige vous fera gagner des récompenses (une santé augmentée, par exemple). Le mode multijoueur affectera le mode à un joueur mais pas autant que dans Mass Effect 3. Le mode multijoueur ne sera pas obligatoire pour ceux qui ne sont intéressés que par le mode à un joueur. Les joueurs pourront directement passer du mode multijoueur au mode à un joueur. Le mode multijoueur aura une histoire qui en dévoilera plus sur ce qu'il se passe à Helios.